The Tale of Mrs Potts
by perriannath
Summary: she has an English accent, working in France without husband and with a young child what is her story?


Tale of Mrs. Potts

By: Perriannath

Summary: she has an English accent, working in France without husband and with a young child what is her story?

Spoilers: pre movie but some references

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE JUST THIS STORY

Mrs. Potts glanced at the clock sitting in the corner of the room, sighing at the time her husband was running late getting back from one of his weekly expeditions into the bay. Forcing back her anxiety she slipped over to the side of the room where a small basinet stood near a heater.

She leaned over the cradle and bright blue eyes met hers a pudgy face breaking out into a huge smile and making her break out into a laugh. The baby gurgled, which did not help her stop but she picked him up and crossed over to the rocking chair sitting down after snatching a warmed bottle from the stove. Rocking as she fed the baby her thoughts drifted to her husband who had a degree in the sciences and as such every week went out on a boat with the sailors to see what they caught and recorded it. She didn't, needless to say, approve of this but with her husband so happy what could she say?

"Daddy will be home soon, yes he will." She cooed softly to the child allowing a soft smile to adorn her face and the anxieties departing at least for a little while.

When she glanced at the clock next she barely held back a gasp; he was two hours late! He was never that late something was wrong! Dread rose in her heart as she heard the tell-tale patter of heavy raindrops and the distant sound of thunder. There was a storm that meant the water was rough, what did that mean for the sailors and her husband? She closed her eyes and tried to relax holding onto the kiss and promise he had given her that morning when he had left…

flashback

"You know I hate these expeditions you go on Charles! Couldn't you do something else and get the same results?" Emily Potts pleaded with her husband even as he got ready for the journey that day. He turned giving her a indulgent look,

"You know I don't trust anyone else to my research besides the sailors would not be unbiased and they would not know the technical terms for it. I have to do this in order to finish my thesis anyhow I'll be back tonight love trust me. I'll be as careful as if you or Chip were on the boat I promise."

He leaned down and gently kissed her before heading out the door. She was left to worry, and try to keep her mind on the tasks of the day.

End Flashback

Mrs. Potts clung to that promise even as tears began to build behind her closed eyes. She wiped them away with a huff; it would do no good to cry now she wouldn't do it. She turned back to the basinet walking that way with a brave face set firmly in place.

As she headed to his crib a loud knock resonated through the house and her mind screamed out,

'Charles!'

But even as she thought it she realized that he would not have knocked, and a feeling of dread had settled in her heart. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a man in a sopping wet great coat. She recognized him from the docks and spoke after the shock had worn off,

"Forgive my manners sir would you come in Max?" she asked moving aside to let him in.

He shook his head,

'Sorry marm but I'm afraid I have to get back to the docks we have a shipment. Here though I think you should read this."

With that he handed her a piece of paper and gently reached out to grasp the door pulling it closed behind him.

Emily Potts stood in the empty room hands shaking as she hesitantly opened the letter it read;

Mrs. Potts;

We are sorry to tell you that we had received a distress call from the Hyaline that your husband was aboard just before we lost it completely on radar, estimation; died at sea…

Max who had hesitated outdoor a moment finally turned to leave but as he stepped off the porch he was stopped by the heart wrenching cry of the woman inside the house. He almost turned back but decided to leave her alone with her grief. Own heart heavy he continued to walk down the muddy street to the docks, his own tears mixing with the rain that seemed to fall heavier.

4 months later

Mrs. Potts put the scarf over her head tying it securely before wrapping her coat around herself and went to the small wooden crib, picking up her son and wrapping him too.

"France is not any warmer than England was." She commented to the 8 month old. He gurgled and cooed, making her laugh she hadn't really been expecting a response from her small boy.

She headed out the door and locked it securely behind her as they went out onto the cobblestone streets. After her husband had died she couldn't stand to remain in England and had taken the first available ship away from England that had brought them to France where now she was looking for work, anywhere she could find it. She sighed and walked down to the market where people went to find jobs. She would take the first available one.

Down at the market she noticed an unusual buzz with news. A prince was coming; he had come but hardly ever! He apparently from what she could gather lived up far from the market in a beautiful castle and had picked up servants from the market though only twice.

Before Emily could ready herself for the Prince to come there was the sound of clattering hooves and a man rode into view. He stopped looking at those gathered intently as though he was looking for something specific. She turned away and went back to buying her vegetables for her son. But she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What is your name?" the voice asked

It was the Prince!

"Mrs. Emily Potts Sire." She managed.

He smiled and with a chuckle asked,

"Would you be willing to come work for me at my castle? I can guarantee good housing."

"Sire I am flattered but I have a problem. I have a young son and I am afraid that would take me away from my duties." She whispered despairing.

"No worries Marm he shall come to come we shall go to the castle. You do not object to riding do you Marm?"

She could only shake her head as she was helped onto another horse and together she and Chip rode off to begin a whole new chapter of their life.


End file.
